A mobile router (MR) (see Patent Literature 1, for example) relays radio communication between the radio base station and the terminal device. Specifically, the mobile router functions as an access point of a radio LAN scheme for the terminal device, and functions as a radio terminal for the radio base station. The mobile router normally is in one-to-one correspondence with the terminal device. For example, even if passengers in a bus respectively carry mobile routers, that is, if a large number of mobile routers exist in a bus, the terminal device carried by a passenger is capable of connecting only to a mobile user carried by the passenger.
As described above, as the mobile router is in one-to-one correspondence with the terminal device, the terminal device is not capable of selecting one mobile router in a good communication state with the radio base station, even if the plurality of mobile routers exist around the terminal device. Furthermore, the plurality of mobile routers respectively perform radio communication with the radio base station, so that the mobile routers scramble for a radio resource between the mobile routers and the radio base station. Therefore, there has been a case where the terminal device connecting to a part of the mobile routers is not capable of performing radio communication with the radio base station, so that it has not always been possible to efficiently perform radio communication.